I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination closure collar and plastic container and the method of attaching the collar to the container. The completed device can be used as an enema bag as one example.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants are unaware of any attachment arrangements and/or methods of making them which are similar to that of the present invention.